Shimmer
by Rawiya-Dara
Summary: James thoughts on life, love and eternity.


Shimmer

__

Sharing with us what he knows

His shining eyes are big and green

All around him water flows

This world to him is new

This world to him is new

The day I held my son in my arms was one of the most amazing moments of my life. He was perfect, he was pure, he was everything. Lilly was beaming as she called me Daddy and I beamed back at her and called her mummy. Harry was our son, we loved him, he was perfect. He gave us the greatest gift in the world he gave us happiness. 

He's born to shimmer he's born to shine 

He's born to radiate

He's born to live 

He's born to love

But we will teach him how to hate

Dumbledore told me my son would be a great warrior, his destiny was already planned, it's pre- ordained, it's fate. You can't change fate you have to live it. We watch him always but we can't intervene to stop fate because nothing can stop fate. Fear ate away at our hearts and in the end it was a relief in a strange way, he had come for Harry, for my two greatest loves my wife and my child, there was no more waiting only time to trust in oneself and the faith that I would be strong, that I would sacrifice for fate but beyond fate something more important than fate, for love. 

__

And this thing they call our time

I heard a brilliant woman say

She said you know its crazy how I want to try and capture mine

I think I love this women's way 

I think I love this women's way

Lilly. I will love her forever she was my fate. I was destined to love her I have always known that. I pray Harry will find such a love, it is amazing, self consuming and whole, it is everything, it's forever, it's eternity. When I met her I knew, I never thought I would fall in love like that it was magic, she was perfect and together we created Harry. Harry is my miracle, the miracle of a love I had never believed could exist and the miracle that Lilly could ever love me like she did. Harry is a miracle of love. 

The way she shimmers 

The way she shines

The way she radiates

The way she lives 

The way she loves

The way she never hates

Lilly is a heroine, an angel, a vision for greatness. She is loyal, she is good but most of all she has the courage to trust, in times of despair she trusts that no matter what things will be okay, she is faith. She is hope.

__

Sometimes I think of all this that surrounds me

And I know it all as being mine

She kisses me and wraps herself around me

She gives me love and gives me time

I feel fine

I feel fine

I look around now and I feel relief that my fear of death was not justified. I still have everything I still have Lilly and I still have Harry. We watch him and smile at the boy we created, the hero, the loyal person he is inside, the consideration he always shows. He is so much like his mother who he never knew, he has seen and felt despair but he has also felt love a love of a friend, I wonder as he does where his life will lead, but whatever happens it is fate, he is fate.

__

But time I cannot change time

So here's to looking back

You know I drink a whole bottle of my pride

And I toast to change

To keep these demons off my back 

No one can change the past, it's untouchable, it's a memory. I often feel I failed my son but when I look at who he is I feel we both did okay, we gave him the chance of life twice, Harry is so alive, he oozes life, he breathes, he knows, he loves and that's life. Hermione and Ron are his guardians now, they will never leave him, they will walk into the fire of hell for him and that is love. Change is different, it doesn't categorically make things worse sometimes they turn out okay , here they have, I trust in faith now, I trust in fate to keep my son safe no matter where he is, in heaven or on Earth, he is safe. 

__

I want to shimmer

I want to shine

I want to Radiate

I want to live

I want to love

I want to learn not to hate

I smile at my wife as she kisses me. The passion has never died, we love, we live even in death, I don't hate because I see how fate turned out and so far so good. Yet the ending hasn't been shown and we will watch, wait and trust.

We're born to shimmer

We're born to shine 

We're born to radiate

We're born to live

We're born to love

We're born not to hate

As Sirius appears at my side I know that we all get the chance to shine, we've had ours now it's Harry's turn to shine but to also achieve so much more.

He's born to shimmer 

He's born to radiate

He's born to life

He's born to love

He's born to shimmer 

He's born to shine


End file.
